


"A May 5th, Semi-Silent Film, A Salty Taste" [AMV]

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go Deathmatch AMVs [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: AMV, Download Available, Embedded Video, Hikaru tells Akira, M/M, Video Format: WMV, may 5th
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru tells Akira about Sai</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A May 5th, Semi-Silent Film, A Salty Taste" [AMV]

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the second week of the Deathmatch for the theme Salty.

Downloadable here: http://www.mediafire.com/?g91rqe57fhv433x


End file.
